Not Meant to Be?
by kittykittyyaoilover
Summary: Piccolo and Nail have become two seperate beings once more and they are a little more than friends. What happens when you throw emotions, yelling and a baby into the mix? Well read to find out!
1. Piccolo's Drug

Not Meant to Be?

Chapter 1

A/N: Kitty and Talina are back baby! We have just wrapped up our one shots for Yu-Gi-oh and I got a few requests on tumblr to do a Nail x Piccolo story. Personally we love the couple but so few people like the couple. We aim to change that! I would like to thank Talina for all support and I hope y'all like our story.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Piccolo thrust in and out earning moans from the man below him. Wondering how it came to this was a question he asked himself before. He knew it wasn't right. But the man beneath him was just like a drug, so sweet and he cared about him. People didn't care about Piccolo. There was Gohan but that wasn't even close to the level of care Nail had for him. Piccolo came dropping down next to Nail pulling out, gently kissing the man's lips. Nail sighed not with content but with the fact that Piccolo had kissed him. Piccolo wasn't romantic, he wasn't tolerant of much weakness and kindness didn't come naturally to him but Nail couldn't help but love the man. Nail turned to face Piccolo resting his head on Piccolo's muscular chest as he felt his strong arms wrap around him. Both men knew that what they had wasn't love but Nail had felt something so different with Piccolo, it was clear it wasn't love but he could tell that Piccolo's inner wall was breaking. Piccolo would kiss and caress his skin the way that a mate would but Piccolo made it perfectly clear that he wasn't looking for a mate. Nail had never really given it much thought but having a family and a mate would suit him nicely. Night after night he would pray and hope that something would give him the strength to tell Piccolo how he felt even though it was painfully clear that Piccolo would just push him away but now Nail could care less because Piccolo's arms were still locked tight around his waist.

*#*#*#*#*#*

Piccolo sighed in discontent as he removed his arms from around Nail watching as the smaller man turned over to his other side and yanked the blankets closer around his body. Piccolo frowned and gently tucked the blankets around Nail's sleeping form and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek as he turned and dressed before disappearing out the door and away from the Lookout.

Tears ran down his face as he remembered everything that had happened from the night before. He ran into the bathroom and threw the shower on letting the ice; cold water hit his filthy skin. So many emotions crashed down on him as he sat on the shower floor trying to pull it together. After a long while Nail stood while turning the water off and proceeded to change. One last tear leaked out of his eye as he turned his attention to the door that loomed in front of him. He sighed and prayed to the stars that this would all end soon wiping the tear away. Someone up there must not have heard him because when he stepped out he spotted Piccolo talking to Dende. Nail's heart shattered but he walked over to them anyways feeling his stomach churn. He smiled and gave a polite greeting to Piccolo and gently embraced his younger brother. His brother beamed at the level of care his brother still had for him.

Nail suddenly felt an awful pain pierce his stomach. He screamed and fell to his hands and knees. Dende and Piccolo rushed to his side and tried to help him back up. He screamed in agony a second time as his throat tightened. He gripped his throat and coughed uncontrollably as a white egg shot from his throat. Nail hit the ground as egg was caught by Mr. Popo. Dende and Piccolo knelt down next to him while Dende put his brother's head on his knees.

"He needs ki!" Dende exclaimed, "After the birth of an egg a mate is supposed to give the mother ki" the young boy muttered not totally making sense.

Piccolo saw the look of distress and agony on Nail's face and wished he could take it all away.

"I don't understand, Nail has no mate…family can give him ki!" Dende shouted as he went pressed his hand against his brother's heart.

Piccolo's hand shot forward stopping Dende's hand from reaching Nail's chest.

"Piccolo move he needs the ki!" Dende shouted desperately.

"I will give him the ki" Piccolo growled, "just make sure he isn't hurting to badly, okay?"

"Yes…" Dende muttered.

Piccolo placed his hand over Nail's chest as he began slowly pumping ki into Nail. Nail winced and shivered against Piccolo's touched. Piccolo used the other hand to caress Nail's cheek not caring if anyone saw.

_'Why am I acting so protective of him, he's not even my mate'_

After some agonizingly slow minutes Nail's shaking stopped but he would wince and groan at the pains that still shocked through his body.

Piccolo slowly removed his cape and placed it under Nail's body as he scooped him up.

"The baby" Dende said running to where Mr. Popo was holding the egg.

Dende gently picked up the egg and rushed inside. Piccolo shielded Nail from the harshness of the sun as he entered Nail's room. The bed was made, the sheets were clean and the room was back in order. No traces of the night before were clear in the room.

Piccolo pulled back the covers and placed Nail on the bed, tucking him in before sliding himself.

"Nail" Piccolo whispered, "this is all my fault, I'm so sorry I hurt you"

"You…d-didn't hurt m-me P-Piccolo" Nail said his voice just above a whisper.

"Yes I did Nail…I…this…egg…this baby is…ours"

Nail smiled gently before wincing as a sharp pain stabbed his throat.

Piccolo pulled Nail closer and gently stroked his head all the while whispering words of comfort as he drifted into sleep joining his lover.

"I will make this work" Piccolo muttered as sleep took over.


	2. Words Cut Like Knives

**Not Meant to Be? **

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Okay so that was a fun chapter, wasn't it? I hope you all enjoyed and also someone emailed and bashed us saying that Piccolo and Nail were gay. Well no flipping duh, Namekian's are all boys when they get together that makes them gay! *Facepalm* anyways on with the story. **

**Piccolo's part written by Majintalina2118 & Nail's written by me!**

~!~!~!~!~!~!

Piccolo awoke with a start when a knock sounded at Nail's door. Piccolo looked down and found Nail resting peacefully in his arms. Sweat his coated his skin but he had calmed and he no longer winced in pain. Piccolo gently nudged Nail awake.

"Time to get up" Piccolo whispered against his ear.

Nail slowly sat up, he winced as pain shot through him. Piccolo shot him a concerned look and got him into a sitting position, gently tucking the blankets around him.

Piccolo got up and opened the door to find Dende holding a tanned wicker basket in his arms, the egg was wrapped in a light blue blanket and was surrounded my sheets in the basket.

"I was wondering if I could speak with Nail" Dende said shifting the basket from his left arm to the right arm.

Piccolo stepped aside and let Dende into the dimly lit room. With the snap of Piccolo's fingers the curtains opened letting a soft light illuminate the room. Piccolo took a seat on the end of the bed away from Dende and Nail. Nail gently took the basket from Dende's arms holding it close.

'_He's an ideal mother, it's like he was born to be one'_ Piccolo thought.

"Piccolo" Nail said pulling Piccolo away from his thoughts.

Piccolo walked over and sat by Nail on the bed shifting awkwardly as Nail handed him the egg. Piccolo felt Nail' hands slide under his own showing him how to the hold the egg causing his cheeks to turn red. Nail smiled gently and Dende giggled. The boy had just begun his term as guardian and was quite innocent which made the question that came from his lips all the tougher to answer. While the answer wasn't tough the outcome and future was what was unsure to both of them.

"Piccolo is the baby yours?"

"Yes mine and Nail's" Dende grinned.

"So are you guys gonna get together?"

Nail looked to Piccolo, Piccolo couldn't read his lover's expression but he felt a tug on his heart.

"Yes we are together; it'll take some work but yes were together"

Dende grinned again and that grin turned into a smirk, "So does that mean you're my uncle now"

Piccolo's cheeks turned red as he looked to Nail "No it doesn't" he said his tone full of laughter when he meant to be serious.

Dende smiled anyways and laughed. Nail handed the basket back to Dende and instructed him to place in by the night table in the corner so it would stay hidden but it would still be able to get some sunlight.

After Dende left I pulled Nail close to me after checking the egg. Laying in silence for a few moments I realized that something was on his mind.

"What is it Nail?"

Sighing uneasily he looks at me, "How is this going to work Piccolo? We are not mates, we have an egg and we don't really know too much about each other"

"I never said that it would be easy but we could try, okay?"

"Okay" he says taking my hand in his own.

*#*#*#*#*

Nail has been asleep for maybe an hour but I can't for the life of me fall asleep. I gently side my arms carefully away from Nail. He doesn't budge as I slip out the door and off the edge of the Lookout. I fly to my favorite meditation spot and sit by the waterfall listening to the clash of water on the rocks below. I feel my pulse lower and my heart rate calm, I didn't realize until that moment truly how tense and worried and tensed up I'd been.

'_How can I possibly be a father? And a mate to Nail, I am not fit for this.'_

*#*#*#*#*#

Nail awoke to find that Piccolo wasn't beside him. He sat up wincing in pain shock radiating around him.

"Did he leave me?" Nail wondered as he glanced at the egg in the corner.

"He did he left me" Nail said with tears tripping down his cheeks.

Piccolo sighed and left the sweet quiet of his meditation spot and flew towards the Lookout. He was careful to open the door so he wouldn't wake Nail but he found Nail awake in the bed.

Nail looked up and found Nail watching him.

"I-I…thought you left…me"

"I just went to meditate Nail, clear my head some"

"You could have told me" Nail said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Well I didn't know you needed to know, I was just going to let you sleep"

"I didn't know if you were coming back" Nail said his voice shaking.

"You we all need freedom and I came back Nail! I came back!"

Tears ran down his face as he looked at the egg then Piccolo.

"Do you even want this baby Piccolo? Because if you don't I'll take Tenshen and leave"

"Tenshen, that's his name?"

"Yes it is and you know what if you think you have so much freedom then go Piccolo, just leave like you left a lot of other things"

Those words gnawed at Piccolo as his shoulders slumped.

"Fine" Piccolo muttered as he left slamming the door behind him.

**A/N: We kinda suck at cliff hangers but what are you gonna do about it! Please review and no flames, we shall use them to roast weenies. **


	3. Please Come Back

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: We last left off with a cliff hanger, hope you liked it and without much delay we shall continue our story.**

**~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!***

Tears began to flow from his eyes as Piccolo slammed the door. Nail knew that Piccolo wanted to make this work but he wouldn't even give him a chance. Nail was the one that wanted to mates with Piccolo in the first place but now to push him away made him break him once more.

"Piccolo…please come back to me…please" Nail whispered before the tears started again.

Nail pulled the egg close to him and let the tears take the last of his strength again.

*#*#*#*#*#*

Piccolo fell to his knees, his white cape splaying out behind him.

"How the fuck could I let this happen?" Piccolo screamed pounding his fists into the ground.

_**Picc**__**olo knew**_ full well that Nail was at his weakest, his most vulnerable and couldn't much right now but he still showed very much concern about him. Nail had been so afraid of Piccolo leaving... He just wanted to let him sleep in. Piccolo had promised that he'd do his best to make it work. But what did he do?...He only made it worse, he always did.

Piccolo's fists were drenched in blood. Cuts and gashes coated his hands like bloody snakes running across his knuckles and palms. The tops of his hands and wrists were bruised and bloodied as well.

His breath shook in his chest as he swayed on his knees. Tears continued to fall as he thought of the man he left back at the Lookout. The baby he had left as well.

"I swear Nail I'll be back" Piccolo muttered as he slipped into unconsciousness.

*#*#*#*#*

Nail could not get Piccolo off his mind. His heart was broken, his head was spinning and he could only think of the man that had left him alone with the baby. The baby,** _their_** baby, Tenshen was his name. The name meant 'my loving angel' something that I really thought up while I was dreaming. I was dreaming about Piccolo. He's been there, whether it was for love, sex or just a shoulder to cry on.

Nail had long since realized that Piccolo's walls were coming down. He knew it, he could sense it, Nail had always been a very good judge of character so he could see past Piccolo's rough exterior. Nail knew that Piccolo was broken and scared inside. Nail had been able to break that wall. At first when Piccolo and Nail first got together no words were ever involved but over time Piccolo started with a gentle caress and moved to holding him after the night's activities. He longed so much for Piccolo's touch again.

"Where are you Piccolo? Please come back to me"

**A/N: Short chapter? Yes sorry please forgive us! There shall be more to come and please keep reading!**


	4. A Time To Try

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Last chapter was short, but I shall make this one a tad bit longer. I would like to thank Talina again and credit goes to her for contributions to this story. Piccolos part written by Majintalina2118 and Nail's parts written by me.**

~!~!~!~!~!~

Piccolo awoke with a start. He found himself lying on his white cape, blood caked on his hands and wrists. Pain shot throughout his body as he sat up. Piccolo cursed and cried out as memories of the night before flooded his mind.

_"Son of a bitch"_ Piccolo said as he pulled himself shakily to his feet.

Piccolo flew in the direction of Kami's Lookout praying to every God he had heard about that Nail would still be their waiting.

*#*#*#*

Nail had been awake for about 3 hours pacing around the room dispute the residual pains from the birth of the egg. If memory served him correctly the egg would have lived within for 6 months and live 3-4 months in the egg outside of his body. Nail tried so hard to think about the baby or something as stupid as the weather outside the window but his thoughts came back to Piccolo.

"I need him" Nail muttered.

Nail ran outside not caring about his pain, he quickly dropped off their egg with Dende and left to find Piccolo. Just as Nail was about to leave the Lookout he saw a white cap. Nail knew that was Piccolo's white cape!

Piccolo approached him, his head hung and his eyes glued to the ground. Nail ran forward throwing his arms around the taller man. Nail kissed the top of Piccolo's head and held him at arm's length. Nail smiled and kissed Piccolo again, this time harder, more passionately. Their lips clashed as dozens upon dozens of sparks flying all around him.

"I love you" he said.

A very rare smile touched Piccolo's lips as he reached out his battered hand to Nail.

"I love you too" Piccolo said pulling Nail close to his body.

Nail smiled against Piccolo's shoulder and kissed him once more before looking to his lover's hands.

""Piccolo what the fuck happened to your hands?!"

"Got pissed at myself..." Piccolo muttered.

*#*#*#*

Nail took Piccolo's hand in his own and began slowly cleaning away the blood caked on his hands. Nail's hands were nimble and very gentle, quickly dabbing drops of wound cleaning cream upon his lover's wound. Nail could feel Piccolo was hurting but Piccolo refused to show any sighs of discomfort on his face. Nail gently kissed Piccolo's cheek and stroked his hands where he had just wrapped the bandages around.

"Where is the egg?" Piccolo questioned as Nail pulled him to the bed.

"Tenshen", Nail corrected before answering.

A light smile lit Piccolo's features as he fulled Nail close to his chest.

"Dende is watching him"

Piccolo caressed his lover's cheek with his freshly bandaged hand.

"You know I didn't mean to yell at you right?"

"Of course", Nail sighed before continuing "It's just that we don't know each other well enough to know when to back off, you know?"

"Of course I know" Piccolo said holding Nail's head, gently pressing his lips against Nail's forehead.

"I love you so much" Piccolo whispered as his arms wrapped tightly around Nail's slender waist.

**A/N: I love you! I love you! *bows* Did you like it? LOL i hope so xD**


	5. Forever?

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Chapter 5! Whoo-hoo! So how do you like the story so far? Well review and tell us. Thanks so much and with further ado…**

**~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~**

****Nail awoke first only to find Piccolo's arms still wrapped around his waist. Nail sighed in contentment and snuggled in closer to Piccolo, gently brushing his lips against Piccolo's own.

As if by instinct Piccolo kissed him back. He melted right into the kiss, pushing his tongue into Nail's mouth. Nail smiled into the kissed and pushed back loving the taste of Piccolo. So sweet, yet so masculine. When at last air became an issue the two broke the kiss.

"That was unexpected"

"Well it's sorta a good morning kiss but I was hoping we could talk"

Piccolo rose gently, his arms never leaving Nail's waist.

"About what?" Piccolo said pulling Nail close to him.

"I mean I want to know about you and I think you want to know about me, right?"

"Yes" Piccolo said kissing Nail's cheek.

"Where do you want to start?"

"You can start if you're up to it love"

"Well where do you want me to start?"

"Anywhere you would like" Piccolo said adjusting his hold on Nail's waist.

***#*#*#***

"I was born on Namek. My mother was a healer and my father was a fighter. From the time of I was young I was trained to fight while still having medical knowledge, I had younger brothers that all strided to be like me in terms of fighting and strength. I didn't have much to worry about until the illness came, to this day we don't know exactly what the sickness was but it killed my whole family. I had no one left and I was left completely untouched by the illness. I was alone in the world and I left my village and traveled to the home of the Grand Elder. He had heard of my plight and offered to train me. I trained under him for nearly 9 years before I officially became the guard of the Elder and the strongest fighter on Planet Namek. Then the Elder sent me on a mission to help with a village that had been struck by the illness as well. It felt two young boys without a family. Cargo and Dende were those boys. Cargo settled in nicely with his mother's side of the family but Dende literally had no one. So I trusted him to Cargo's family but even then he had a hard time getting settled in. I became close to him and that's how he became my younger brother and my family. Then all the training I had done meant nothing when Frieza and his men showed up. I was worthless I couldn't hold a candle to the level of strength they were on." Nail said with a shiver.

Piccolo tightened his hold around Nail's waist using his free hand to take a hold of Nail's.

"Then I met you" Nail said looking up to Piccolo.

Piccolo smiled then said, "I wish I would have been nicer"

Nail chuckled and gently nuzzled Piccolo's neck before sighing.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I just...its been so long since I've talked to anyone but Dende about it"

"I'm here alright"

"I'm glad your here"

Piccolo smiled then said, "Well where to start..."

"The beginning would be nice" Nail said with a playful smile on his lips.

Piccolo nodded wordlessly before starting, "When my father was defeated by Goku he spit the egg that contained me up. After that I landed in the forest and my egg cracked. I was born alone in the world, I had to take of things myself. I would burn houses and stores when I need supplies or clothes. Then I trained, every waking moment was training. Then I joined the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament where I met my biggest rival, Goku. He beat me and I went off lucky to be alive, I showed up and helped Goku defeat Raditz. He was killed in the process and from there I trained Gohan, what a stubborn and whiny little brat" Piccolo said pinching the bridge of his nose.

Nail smiled and squeezed Piccolo's hand then said, "Well you're pretty prepared for kids now, right?"

Piccolo chuckled and nodded before continuing, "I fought in the battle with the saiyans and was killed when I stepped in front off Gohan to shielding him from a blast. In Other World I traveled Snake Way with Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu to train with King Kai. I trained there until I was resurrected to Namek where I met you, fused with you and fought Frieza. I was going well at first but then we could no longer hold a candle to the power that Goku and Frieza had. Goku used the spirit bomb and we thought Frieza was killed but he came back, he killed Krillin and wounded me, Gohan took me back to the ship and after that I don't remember much. We departed and came back to Earth and since then I've fought some androids, lost a few battles and then got separated from you. Then we got together."

Nail nodded thoughtfully and leaned over crawling onto Piccolo's lap, straddling him.

"Kiss me" with that the two locked lips, while there tongues twisted and dipped inside each others' mouth.

Finally when they parted, Piccolo looked to his lover and said "Be my mate Nail"

"What? Y-you want m-me to be your m-mate..."

"Yes, be with me forever...stay with me"

"I will" Nail said locking his lips with Piccolo.

**~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~**

**A/N: YES MORE CUDDLING!**

**/././././././**

**A/N #2: Up ne s mating! *grins like an idiot* just wait people this will be good. hope y'all enjoyed and what shall happen next we won't know until we write, you'll know if you read. Also check out my Goku x Vegeta story that we'll be working on also. **


	6. Breathe

**Not Meant to Be?**

**1] THE NUMBERED LIST!**

**2] Sorry it took so long to update. And that is totally our fault, we were just being lazy**

**3] *rubs back of head* we kinda wrote like two more fanfics while being too lazy to update this story.**

**4] Forgive us for not updating sooner. **

**5] Lemon in this chapter!**

* * *

Piccolo's lips attached to Nail's own as Nail moaned out. Their tongues clashed in a fierce battle as the two held each other closer, never wanting to let go. Finally air became an issue and the two broke the kiss. Piccolo's lips moved down to bite Nail's shoulder. Nail moaned out and clung to Piccolo. Piccolo moved down and snaked his arm around Nail's waist. Nail held close and pressed his lips against Piccolo's once more. After a few moments the kiss broke and Piccolo's warm breath trickled over Nail's neck as he leaned in and sunk his fangs into Nail's neck. Nail yelped out in pain clung to the other male as the pain crashed over him in huge waves. One of Piccolo's arms was still wrapped firmly around Nail's waist, while the other hand made quick work of his blue gi. Piccolo released Nail and brought his lover's lips close to his as he kissed him roughly. Once completely bare he straddled the smaller man's waist began to kiss the flesh of his stomach before he slid in a finger, making his lover cry out.

"Breathe" he calmly instructed.

Nail nodded and shifted slightly, pushing against Piccolo's fingers telling him to move.

Piccolo inserted another finger and began to scissor him. Nail moaned out in ecstasy as a third finger was inserted. He cried out in pleasure as those fingers moved and brushed against his sweet spot. Piccolo smirked and leaned down, capturing Nail's lips. Piccolo removed his fingers and lined up at Nail's entrance pushing in fully. Nail moaned out as Piccolo's thrusts started. Piccolo kissed up his lover's neck and again sunk his fangs in once again sucking his lover's neck drawing out some of his blood. Nail moaned out and bit down on Piccolo's shoulder causing him to wince slightly as he took Nail's weeping member into his hand, pumping it. Nail could feel something deep within him rise. Piccolo quickly brought their lips together as the level of pure pleasure increased.

"Ahh...Piccolo...I'm gonna..." Nail screamed as he released over there chests.

Piccolo fell from his cloud 9 as he came, sliding out of him and pulled the smaller male close to his chest.

"_Amazing"_ he muttered.

Nail nodded and rested his head on Piccolo's shoulder, gently kissing the flesh he had bitten.

"Come on lets get you cleaned up" Piccolo said lifting Nail up and carrying him into the washroom.

Piccolo ran the water and pulled Nail into his arms, gently sliding into the bath. Nail sighed and rested his head on Piccolo's firm chest. Piccolo sighed in content and slid his arms around Nail as the whisks of steam floated around them in the hot bath.

"Mates? What a strange word?" Piccolo stated absently.

"What do you mean?" Nail said lifting his head off Piccolo's chest, to look at him.

"I mean on Earth its partner, its just different that's all...just different"

"Oh" Nail responded, placing his head back on Piccolo's chest.

Piccolo frowned slightly and gently tilted Nail's chin up to look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Piccolo said pressing his lips to Nail's.

Nailed melted right into the kiss, pulling Piccolo closer to him, wanting nothing more than a kiss lasting for eternity. Piccolo's tongue slipped into Nail's mouth making him melt right into it, forgetting to put up a dominance fight. Being pleasured was never a bad thing so Nail chose just to enjoy Piccolo take control of the kiss. Nail sighed in regret as he pulled away from Piccolo's lips due to the need of oxygen.

"_Stupid oxygen_" he muttered.

Piccolo chuckled and scooped him up. Piccolo sat him on the vanity, drying him off gently. Nail proceeded to dry his lover off. Piccolo kissed Nail gently as he disappeared into the room to collect some clothes. Nail sighed and pulled the towel tight around his shoulders and other around his waist. He smiled as Piccolo returned. He smiled and handed the clothes to Nail.

"Where are yours?" Nail asked slipped into a fresh pair of white pants and a blue gi top.

"In my old room and I'm not going out there like this" Piccolo said with a deep sigh.

Nail gave Piccolo a small peck on the cheek before he exited the washroom. Piccolo reached out a hand and groped his partner's ass. Nail shot Piccolo a scowl as he disappeared out the door.

"Hi Nail" Dende said as Nail crossed into the courtyard.

"Hi little brother, what are you doing out here?"

"Just star gazing I guess, with Tenshen"

"Who told you his name?" Nail asked.

"I heard you say it before Piccolo took off"

Nail blew out a sigh and nodded.

"Do you really love him Nail?"

"Yes I do, little brother, I do"

Dende nodded and smiled as he handed the basket, containing Tenshen to Nail.

"Well I'm glad he makes you happy, and I hope he's a good family man" Dende said hugging his brother.

Nail smiled and gave his brother a one armed hug as he wandered down the hall into Piccolo's room. He selected a purple gi from the drawer along with the wrist bands and belt to go with it. Nail smiled to himself as he re-entered his bedroom. He felt Piccolo's arms slide around his waist, pulling him close. Nail handed him the clothes and pointed to the bathroom as he sauntered over to the corner where he placed Tenshen's basket. Nail sighted and slid into bed, smiling at the egg as Piccolo returned to the room. Piccolo walked over to Nail's side of the bed. Nail watched as Piccolo tucked the blue blanket tighter around the egg before returning to his side of the bed. He sighed and smiled as he climbed into bed beside Nail. He pulled one arm around Nail while using the other to take Nail's hand in his own.

"I love you Nail" he said pressing his lips against Nail's.

"So much" he muttered, pulling Nail close to his chest.

Nail rested his head on Piccolo's chest and sighed in content, finally as he drifted to sleep in Piccolo's arms.

* * *

**6] LEMON!**

**7] So did you like it?**

**8] Sorry for the wait! Shall update SOON!**

**9] There is no #9!**


	7. Tenshen

**Not Meant to Be?**

**[1]: ANOTHER NUMBERED LIST!**

**[2]: WE FINALLY GOT A REVIEW! Thank Kami we were going nuts wondering if this fic was gonna get reviews but it did. I would like to thank Guest, who we'll just call Bob for now and that person said the spitting an egg up is weird. THEY ARE BOTH GUYS THEY CAN'T HAVE IT NATURALLY! WAIT TAKE THAT BACK THAT IS NATURAL BIRTH FOR A NAMEKIAN AND IF THAT PERSON WATCHED DRAGON BALL HE/SHE WOULD KNOW THAT KING PICCOLO DID THE SAME THING WHEN HE GAVE BIRTH TO PICCOLO! Anyways now that we let the crazy go this is chapter 7! CAN you BELIEVE that!**

**[3]: We also need reviews and read for our Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL story and our Goku x Vegeta one shot. **

**[4]: Playlist for this chapter: Battle Scars- Lupe Fiasco and Guy Sebastian , I Won't Give up- Jason Mraz**

**[5]: WE DO NOT OWN THE SONG I LISTENED TO AND SADLY I DON'T OWN DBZ EITHER...tear...**

**[6]: NEWS Bulletin! WE NEED THEMES FOR A DRABBLE SERIES THAT TALINA AND I ARE GOING TO WRITE! PM ME AT: kittykittyyaoilover or Talina at Majintalina2118 AND GIVE US THEMES, THE DRABBLES ARE ABOUT JOUXSETO FROM YU-GI-OH! **

**[7] THE JOUXSETO STORY WILL BE POSTED UNDER diamondfromblackdust account, she is new and we are helping her work on these drabbles. **

** [8] We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh either...tear...**

**[9]: There will be other DBZ characters in this chapter!**

**[10]: I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!**

* * *

The dawn was just starting to peak over the horizon bathing the valley, forest and the Lookout in a soft, orange light. Piccolo lifted his head from Nail's chest and sighed with content. Nail sighed as he felt Piccolo's breath ghost over his chest. He slowly opened his eyes and spotted his mate still lying there his head on Nail's chest. He smiled and reached his hand out, which Piccolo took without hesitation. Piccolo gently kissed his mate's hand and slid his arms around Nail's chest, kissing the flesh on his chest. Nail sighed and nestled down into the warmth that Piccolo provided him with.

"Morning..." Nail said and Piccolo pulled Nail closer as he flipped them.

"Not funny"Nail said as he looked up at his lover.

"I thought it was" Piccolo said leaning in and taking Nail's lips.

Nail sighed as Piccolo released him from the kiss.

"I love you,Nail" Piccolo whispered into his lover's ear.

Nail nestled in closer in his lover's arms and could feel Piccolo smile as he leaned down and kissed his forehead.

After there with Piccolo for some time Nail gently nudged Piccolo.

"Hmm.." Piccolo said looking down at his mate.

"We should probably get up"

"Why?" Piccolo questioned, kissing the top of Nail's head.

"I want sunlight" Nail stated watching Piccolo.

Piccolo nodded and slowly, reluctantly removed his arms from around Nail. Nail sighed and stretched as Piccolo moved beside him. The egg still sat swaddled in the basket near the window.

Piccolo watched as Nail bent down and scooped up the egg. Nail straightened back up carrying the egg in his arms as Piccolo moved his arms around his waist. Piccolo moved his arms from around his mates' waist to hold his hand as the two exited the room.

The beautiful softness of the sun met both of them as they stepped out of the hall. Nail smiled and stepped forward, his fingers still interlocked with Piccolo's as he gave his little brother a one armed hug. Dende smiled and embraced his brother as he shouted to Gohan.

"Gohan come see the egg" Dende said to the young saiyan.

The young warrior walked forward and gazed upon the white egg in Nail's arm.

"Congratulations" Gohan said.

Piccolo and Nail nodded.

The sun shined brightly as a gentle breeze drifted over the Lookout.

"What a perfect day" Nail said as he clasped his lover's hand.

Piccolo nodded and looked into his lover's eyes only to lean in and kiss his lips, gently as he clasped his hand a little tighter.

A small sound could be heard behind the two lover's.

"What was...the egg" Nail said pointing to the white egg shell that had begun to crack.

He stood up and pulled Piccolo where the two knelt down next to the egg.

"We need to be right by the egg because when it hatches the baby will crawl to us, showing if there is any issues"

Piccolo nodded, beads of sweat clung to skin.

'Can this really be happening? Can we do this? Can I do this?'

"Dende! The egg is hatching!"

Dende rushed immediately to his brothers' side and knelt down, Gohan copied Dende's motions and lowered to his knees. The egg shook as pieces fell. Nail gently pulled the blanket away from the egg as the front of the shell fell to the ground, revealing a small baby boy, in a fetal possition. The babe stretched his arms and released a small cry as it pushed the remaining pieces of shell away as it looked around. Its onyx eyes went from Gohan, to Dende, to Nail, then to Piccolo where they stopped. The young boy then crawled forward onto Nail's lap where Nail scooped him up, cradling him close. Nail wrapped the blankets around the newborn as Nail tapped Piccolo on the arm. Piccolo opened his arms as Nail set the young child in his arms.

The baby boy gazed up at Piccolo. His eyes taking in Piccolo's features. Piccolo could sense the baby's power, even now that he was so young. There son would be a fighter and if not a fighter then he would have an incredible gift that gave off this power. Maybe he would have both.

Piccolo smiled down at the baby, the baby cooed and fisted Piccolo's gi as Piccolo stood, as did the others.

Piccolo smiled and took Nail's hand.

"He's perfect" Nail said with tears of joy leaking down his face.

Piccolo nodded and put his arm around Nail.

"Congratulations to you both, he's so cute" Gohan said.

Dende nodded in agreement as he held out his arms. Piccolo placed the baby in Dende's arms, the baby smiled up at Dende. One small fang poked out of his mouth a sweet smile on his lips. Nail smiled. What a day it was.

Dende grinned and handed the baby back to his brother, wiping away the tears. Gohan smiled and gently tickled the baby's tummy. The baby giggled and cooed in Nail's arms.

"Tenshen" he said smiling.

Piccolo came behind Nail and wrapped an arm around him and placed one hand under the arms that supported the baby.

"Our Tenshen" Piccolo said kissing his cheek.

* * *

**Talina: Tenshen! **

**Kitty: Yep and this shall do it for Not Meant to Be?**

**Talina: What?! *ready to faint***

**Kitty: OMG! TALINA! DO NOT PANIC! THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL IT SHALL BE POSTED SOON!**

**Talina: Thank Ra...I mean Kami...*sighs***

**Kitty: Hope you all enjoyed! stay tuned for the sequel. **


End file.
